prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Tategami Aoi/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art AoiToei.png|Official profile of Aoi from Toei's website CureGelatoToei.png|Official profile of Cure Gelato from Toei's website PatisserieAoiToei.png|Official profile of Aoi in her patisserie outfit from Toei's website AoiWinterUniformToei.png|Official profile of Aoi in her school uniform from Toei's website Aoi Summer Clothes.png|Official profile of Aoi in her summer clothes from Toei's website GelatoHeader.jpg|Gelato's header image from Toei's website Imageyggvfffcb.png|Cure Gelato's Official Profile Aoi Asahi.PNG|Aoi's official profile from TV Asahi GelatoAsahi.PNG|Cure Gelato's official profile from TV Asahi img_chara_01_03.png|Cure Gelato's profile from Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Gelato KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Visual of Cure Gelato from the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! movie poster Aoi Movie Profile.png|Aoi's profile from the movie's website Screenshots Tategami Aoi KKAoi1.png|Aoi's first appearance in episode 1 KKPCALM03_-_Aoi_on_stage.png|Aoi on stage in episode 3 KKPCALM03 Aoi Singing -2-.png|Aoi singing KKPCALM03 Aoi taunting the Seniors students -4-.png|Aoi taunting the senior students KKPCALM03 Aoi's thumbs up to Ichika -5-.png|Aoi gives a thumb up to Ichika KKPCALM03 Aoi Forgets The Lyrics (10).png|Aoi has forgotten the lyrics KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi leave (11).png|Aoi and Ichika leave the library KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi Tied out (14).png|Ichika and Aoi tired KKPCALM03 Aoi in Punk Rock (15).png|Aoi imagines herself as a goth rocker while singing KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi trying to find the Perfect Lyrics (16).png|Ichika and Aoi try to think of the perfect lyrics KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi at The Ice Cream Truck (18).png|Aoi pays no attention to Ichika and Pekorin at the ice cream truck KKPCALM03 Aoi decides to find her own (19).png|Aoi decides that is is okay KKPCALM03 Aoi trying her Lyrics (21).png|Aoi tries to write down perfect lyrics KKPCALM03 Aoi still thinking (22).png|Aoi is still thinking of lyrics KKPCALM03 Aoi Flashback (23).png|Flashback of Aoi when she was younger KKPCALM03 Aoi Seeing Girls (33).png|Aoi sees the girls KKPCALM03 Aoi Flashback 2 (38).png|Young Aoi inspired by Ayane KKPCALM03 Aoi Loves The Ice Cream (39).png|Aoi loves the ice cream KKPCALM03 Aoi saying Thank You (41).png|Aoi thanks them before going on stage KKPCALM03 Aoi about the Sing (43).png|Aoi about to sing KKPCALM03 Aoi seeing Her Ice Cream And Pekorin (54).png|Aoi sees her ice cream and Pekorin KKPCALM03 Aoi how about to Shout (56).png|Aoi is about to shout KKPCALM03 Aoi MY ICE (57).png|Aoi prepares to defend her ice cream KKPCALM03 Aoi sees her band returning (76).png|Aoi notices her band returning KKPCALM03 Aoi Singing her Song (79).png|Aoi singing her song KKPCALM03 Aoi About to Jump in the Air (83).png|Aoi about to jump into the air AoiSinging.jpg|Aoi jumps in the air at the end of episode Rich Aoi.jpg|Aoi in her rich girl dress KKPCALM14 - Aoi mad at Yukari.png|Aoi mad at Yukari Cure Gelato KKPCALM03 Cure Gelato is Born (58).png|Cure Gelato is born KKPCALM03 Gelato about to Punch Hotto (59).png|Gelato about to punch Hotto KKPCALM03 Gelato Like a Lion (61).png|Gelato lunges like a lion towards Hotto KKPCALM03 Gelato about to (62).png|Gelato about to attack again KKPCALM03 Gelato using her Sweet Pact (63).png|Gelato using her Sweets Pact KKPCALM03 Gelato's Ice Fist (64).png|Gelato's fists encased in ice KKPCALM03 Gelato Shouting Out Ice Breath (67).png|Gelato letting out a roar KKPCALM03 Gelato Finishing Blow (71).png|Gelato's finishing blow KKPCALM03 Gelato Finish (72).png|Gelato finishes her attack KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Gelato posing with the other Cures Movies Aoi and himari.jpg|Aoi and Himari with Mofurun Previews Cure Gelato design notes.png|Official design notes on the character design of Cure Gelato Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode